User talk:Bharatram1/Archive 1
Hi there. Hi there Bharatram1, you were asking what you could do around this wikia. Well you can help us with correcting the pages cause many of them has very bad grammar and stuff. If you have also great information of the characters from Kaminomi you can place them at there. Feel free to edit wich page you like. Epic Gamer (Userpage 吉 Talk) 15:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Badge System I ask that at the wikia community ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 19:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spoiler page Well thanks, there are many kinds of spoilers of the series. I hope that readers or contributers will do something with it. But can you help me with something, if you are able to do that, can you find Kaminomi fans that can help this wikia in a perfect state, if you can do that i really appreciate that ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 15:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well thanks dude, i will be log out for today, but if you get questions ask me tomorrow, and maybe Sakugu has send me an message that maybe you will become an admin. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 16:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin I hope that you are an active and very knowledge-able. I place you as an admin, i hope that i make this mistkae twice. --Sakugu 17:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, you came by MangaFox and asked if we could help with revising some of the articles on this site. I decided to take you up on your offer and I corrected the "Latest Manga Chapter" article for you. If you ever need help with anything else message me or another one of the frequent users on MangaFox. We will help the moment we get a chance to. Re:Thank you very much You're welcome, oh and don't use your admin powers for the fun, it will damage our reputation. --Sakugu 15:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Being banned for no signature is too harsh dude, but....Why didn't you not ask for administrator a while ago, seeing what you have done is extremely great. Well dude i watch for new chapters. If you want to you can add the characters that I or Vegapunk has dismissed. But for a while i will get editing at the D. Gray Man wikia, well have fun with your adminship at this wikia and me, vegapunk and Sakugu are happy to have you here. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 15:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature Well you can see it through activity. Just place that in the rules, but banning is to scare contributers off. It's good that the Case Closed Wikia is bold, the series is way too long to still contribute it. You don't abuse your admin powers you help them. Locked pages are open for you, i make them double but maybe you can find your way to the original article. See ya ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 17:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Awesome, but one thing. Okay, so all I have to do is add a signature to my messages right? Does this include edits on my profile or just talk pages. Sorry, I've had a wiki account until I decided to answer your help request. This is how you do it, right? ShrikeRisen 01:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature No, it's okay. I honestly have never done this before and was just wondering about some of the rules here. One question though. Do these achievement points actually do anything, or they just for bragging rights? ShrikeRisen 02:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ok. Thank you for all the help. ShrikeRisen 03:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Latest Chapter Synopsis Great, but the next time don't forget to add pictures and the manga box template. Don't know how to use the manga infobox, you can copy it from the previous chapter. But I'm happy that you have created the page. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 07:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Page Oi, i restyled the Spoiler Page much clearer. I hope that they will understand if someone comes up with an spoiler. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 10:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 10:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah, it's fine, maybe they will understand it ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 10:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Facebook and an Other thing Ehi, I wanna ask you something important, do you have an facebook account, so yes reply me about that. And can you also place on some forums that they also must help the Oumagadoki Doubutsuen Wiki, they really need help at there. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 12:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well thanks man, the reason why i ask you if you had a facebook account is because maybe you can ask friends to join the page of our wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 13:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well thanks you for that, but i hope that peoples really can help that wikia. On the other side that wikia has a great person that is Japanese. But thank you for helping one of our allied wikia ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 13:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Latest Chapter OK then, make it a great work like the last one ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : Wow thanks again man, i will add images in the page. I hope that you get better soon. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... I want to ask something... Why do I need to sign my post? Taka Izu 11:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh... I see... Now I understand how important signature is... Sorry if I ask since I'm still new with editing wikia etc. Thanks again Taka Izu 15:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC)